Shakk Orwell
|image = |image gallery = yes}} Shakk Orwell (シャックオーウェル Shakku Ōueru) is the Guild Ace of the Cait Shelter Guild. The aspect of life he represents is The Next World (来世 Raise) due to his skill in Seith Magic. Appearance Shakk is a relatively tall and statuesque figure who dons a native american appearance. He has a slightly dark complexion and long, dark hair, worn in two braids at either side of his face. He often wears facepaint, a green horizontal stripe across his nose. Due to his red heaband covering most of his head and covering his eyes in shadows, he appears rather angry and cruel most of the time. his headband has eagle feathers jutting out of the top of it. He wears a long ceremonial navajo robe which is adorned with unidentified symbols and a large metal chest plate which resembles an avian figure. Under his robe he wears a battle outfit, which reveals his very toned muscular physique. He wears a tight fitting blue shirt which is tied together with strings in a cross pattern across his chest. Around his waist he wears a sash similar in appearance to his headband and he also wears black trousers covered in several buckles and belts. He wears his magical rings on his right fingers. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Animal Possession (動物憑 Dōbutsu Tsuki): Fitting with his guild's theme of harmony with nature, Shakk's magic allows him to deal with the natural process of death and presence as a spirit post-mortem. He makes use of animal spirits: which he confines within magical rings on his hand, these spirits grant him various abilities depending on the type of animal spirit he invokes. These spirits can grant him enhanced physical capabilities as well as access to various types of magic that would be unavailable to him otherwise. He is also able to invoke several spirits at once as well as interchange between spirits at very high speeds. *'Invocation: Boar' (呼び出し:イノシシ Yobidashi: Inoshishi): *'Invocation: Eagle' (呼び出し:ワシ Yobidashi: Washi): By summoning an eagle spirit, Shakk gains large, avian feathery wings on his back. **'Flight': Using the wings gained by summoning the eagle spirit, Shakk is able to soar through the air at incredibly high speeds. *'Invocation: Serpent' (呼び出し:蛇 Yobidashi: Hebi): *'Invocation: Tortoise' (呼び出し:カメ Yobidashi: Kame): *'Invocation: Wolf' (呼び出し:オオカミ Yobidashi: Ōkami): **'High Speed' (神足 神足 Hai Supīdo [Kotari]): Using the wolf armament on his leg, Shakk is able to use the abilities of the spirit and it grants him the ability of High Speed, which uses magic to drastically increase his own speed and move at rates which appear as if he is teleporting. His speed is described as "unrivalled" by others when using his wolf spirit. (無効化魔法 Mukōka Mahō): A secondary magical ability. Shakk is able to nullify any magical based attacks which come into his immediate vicinity, he is able to disable and disperse eternano particles away from his body using his own eternano and effectively shields him from any magical spell. This is, however an active ability and is activated by Shakk's will and is not instinctive in any way. Weapons & Items Seith Rings: In order to invoke his , Shakk makes use of five magical silver rings which are shaped like the animals which he uses. There is a snake, an eagle, a boar, a wolf and a tortoise. He wears them on his right hand. Trivia Category:FB